Field
This application relates generally to wireless communications, including communications using a Web Real Time Communication (WebRTC) Architecture.
The embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.